


It’s not time to say goodbye

by Lexa_Foxly



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, happy ending!, short and sweet!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa_Foxly/pseuds/Lexa_Foxly
Summary: Valentine has just killed Jace, Simon is distraught and Clary just wants to help her friend.In other words, Clary uses Raziels wish to bring Jace back for Simon. Her grieving best friend.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 43





	It’s not time to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Enjoy loves! ❤️

Clary heard Simon’s scream of anguish before she even turned around, her best friends voice awash with pure horror “Jace!”

When she finally did move to look behind her, her stomach twisted violently. Jace was dead. Valentine standing over him in what looked like mild shock, the sword in his hand coated in what she could only assume was Jace’s blood. 

Simon had rushed to Jace’s side, seeing her best friend break down. Seeing him crying and begging his boyfriend to wake up. It destroyed her. 

It didn’t help that she was still madly in love with Jace herself, she’d tried to get over it when he’d told her how he felt about Simon. At first the bitterness had been all she’d felt, then Raph had kidnapped Simon and the pain and fear she’d seen in Jace had killed that. 

How could she be angry at them for falling in love. 

“Jace-“ she gasped, Valentine fading from view.

“Oh god- oh god-“ Simon’s hands were shaking and she imagined it was hard for him to see with all those tears in his eyes. “No- no- no- Jace please- please open your eyes- wake up-“

She stumbled forward, collapsing on the other side of Jace “Simon-“ she breathed.

He finally ripped his gaze away from his boyfriend “he can’t die for nothing-“ he breathed, voice panicked “he can’t die for nothing-“

“He won’t!” She shook herself, eyes scanning around them. Valentine. She had to stop him, that’s why they’d been there in the first place. 

She tried to drown out the sound of Simon crying, mumbling Jace’s name every minute. When she glanced over at them for just a moment her heart shattered, Simon was holding him, his forehead against Jace’s and tears streaming his cheeks.

No matter what she had to do she was going to Stop Valentine- he wouldn’t get away with it. She turned, focusing solely on her target and charging. 

———————

“You still have a wish,” 

She hurt, her whole body was in pain and her mind was reeling. She’d stopped Valentine from killing the downworlders but there was a furious angel hovering over the lake with his eyes trained on her “Id grant it-“

She finally let herself fall, hitting her knees in the sand “a wish?” Her eyes strayed to Simon, her best friend. Still broken beyond reason, still cradling Jace and whispering pleads.

“Is that what you wish?” Raziel asked quietly “to bring back a man who has no romantic love for you? Who’d choose your best friend a million times over?”

“Yes,” She said forcefully “because Jace is still my friend- because Simon is my friend and he would do the same for me. So yes. Bring him back- please-“

“As you wish.” 

Raziel was gone just as fast as he appeared and when the light surrounding gave way to the darkness of the night Jace’s eyes opened, he gasped in a breath, and flew up. Nearly knocking his head into Simon’s. Vampire abilities reacting in barely enough time. 

“Jace-“ Simon breathed and threw himself at the gasping blonde “oh my god- Jace-“ 

Jace’s hands slid to Simon’s back and he tugged him close, struggling to breath “What- happened-“ 

————————

Years later, after all of it was over- with Jace and Simon standing at the alter -Jem standing in front of them in his silent brother robes - she couldn’t help but smile. Letting herself be happy for them on the best day of there lives.


End file.
